The present invention is directed toward a T-divider bracket assembly, and more particularly to a T-divider bracket assembly for use in a pegboard wall system.
Pegboard wall systems such as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,428,136 have become increasingly popular over the past several years. Such systems generally include a generally planar pegboard rear wall and a plurality of dividers which extend orthogonally to the rear wall and which are utilized to divide the rear wall into separate bays in which merchandise of a particular type can be displayed. A plurality of hangers, usually adapted to support blister packs, are inserted into the holes in the pegboard at desired locations. The use of the dividers makes it possible to segregate related items from related items. For example, all the lipsticks of a single manufacturer may be maintained in a first bay while those of a second manufacturer may be maintained in an adjacent bay.
When utilizing such systems, it is highly desirable to have as much flexibility as possible. Different retail establishments will desire different sized bays depending upon the number and type of products being displayed. Indeed, a single retail establishment may wish to periodically change the size of its bay.